True love or merely lust?
by silversouleater
Summary: Riku, Sora, and a long awaited confession...but when push comes to shove, will Riku turn out to be what Sora really needs? Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or pop tarts. Hey, I just made a rhyme! Um… but hell, if I did Kairi would be caught doing drugs and going to jail--FOR ETERNITY!!!! She would be nothing but a mere memory, forgotten by all!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!!! But if I don't own Kingdom Hearts then that means that I don't have control over the incredibly sexy and mysterious Riku an-and…I-I…NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!runs off sobbing

**True Love or Merely Lust?**

Yet another story by Silver Soul Eater

"Wake up, Sora. It's already three o'clock!"

"Mmf…" The brunette groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Oh, so somebody wants to play totally lazy kid 3000 today, huh? Alright then." The older man yanked the covers off of him and pulled the window curtains open.

"The light, it burns us!!!" Sora's hand roamed the bed in search of another blanket, but sighed when he found none. "Ugh…you win Dad…"

"Of course I did, I always win." He smiled. "But you're lucky, I bet Riku never gets to sleep this late. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. Your mom is waiting downstairs." And with that, he left the room.

Sora lay there for a while, not really wanting to get up. _Riku doesn't get to sleep this late…pfft, yeah right. He could sleep all day if he…hey, wait…_ "OHMIGOD! RIKU'LL KILL ME!!! God, I'm so late…why didn't my alarm clock go off?" He leapt off the bed and ran for his closet, tripping over his clock's cord on the way. '_DANG IT!!!! Wha- why is it unplugged?!_

…Leon.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"LEON!!" Sora called as he rushed downstairs. His brother was sitting in the kitchen reading a book.

"Good to see you're awake, Onii-chan."

"Did you unplug my alarm clock this morning?"

"A little ecstatic, I see…"

"Leon!"

The older brunette sighed. "Ask Daisuke**(1)**about that." Sora hung his head.

"He's not here, is he?" Leon nodded. "Man! How come my LITTLE brother can get a million dates a day, but I can't even get one?!" He bellowed.

"Don't be so angry, So-chan." A bright, cheery voice sounded from the doorway. "It's because he isn't afraid to ask girls out." His mother walked into the kitchen holding a wet towel. "I know it's going to be hard, but you just have to be brave sweetie." An innocent, re-assuring smile consumed her flawless porcelain features as she neatly stowed a carefully stacked pile of plates into a tall wooden cabinet.

"Who said anything about girls?" Leon smirked.

"Wh…what…" Sora squeaked as he turned several brilliant different shades of red, in the order of salmon pink to ruby red, in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, that's right! You're supposed to go help Riku at his father's item shop today. You're going to be alone with him, aren't you?" His mother mused.

"Not that it's a problem. I don't mind that my brother is-"

"I'm **NOT **gay and Riku is **NOT **my boyfriend so **STOP **implying it!" Sora sighed in frustration and turned to face the pantry. "I'll just grab something light, I'm late enough as it is." The young brunette stalked over to the tall wooden cabinet. He liked to keep these kinds of feelings away from his prying family and he hated to admit to having them, so he always tried his hardest to goad them into thinking that he was straight. The gears in his head began to smoke; He was having way too hard of a time coming up with a new plan to convince his family that he wasn't sporting the rainbow flag. It wasn't exactly encouraged by the other islanders and Sora wanted to keep what little friends he had.

He opened the slim door and grabbed a pack of pop tarts, but as he headed for the door he couldn't resist thinking, _My boyfriend? Ha, I wish. _ "Bye, guys!" He exclaimed as he put his hand to the shiny brass doorknob.

"Hey, So-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't make the cops have to chase you home again."

"Um…"

**Flashback…**

Sora sat in the secret place, glancing over the drawings that he and his friends had made over the years. There was one of a few bats, one of a giant marshmallow-looking thingy, one of Riku and Sora defending Kairi…and speak of the devil, said girl stumbled through the entrance and smiled as if she knew he would be here. Ah, good ol' psycho-stalker Kairi.

"Hello, Sora!!! It's a pretty day out tonight!" She stated.

"Um…Kairi?" He asked. She wasn't acting right…

"Dude, you dyed your hair. Pink is SOOO not your color. HAHA!!!" She giggle-snorted and wrapped her arm around the very confused brunette's shoulder. "Hey, I got this grrrreat deal today…HAHA!! I sound like Tony the Tiger…"

"Um…"

"Heeeey, you want some coke, my main man? Mi amigo?"

Sora had to consider this. Kairi seemed slightly messed up in the head today and he wasn't sure he should trust her, but then again, it was _so hot _outside. Plus, it was just one little coke. It couldn't hurt to have a tiny sip, right? He really had to think about this one. Refreshing coca-cola, psycho-stalker chick. Delicious, teeth-rotting caffeine, psycho-stalker chick _on crack…_

"Sure! It's so hot out here today." He smiled sweetly.

Poor, way too innocent for his own good, Sora.

She smiled a big, devilish grin and tossed him a bag. The completely oblivious boy caught it and examined its contents. "Huh?" He asked as he squinted to get a better look. _Grass? How could she mistake this for coca-cola?! _ "What is this?" Sora finally asked after he had taken a few more seconds to analyze the small plastic bag.

"Uh oh…I think you should hurry. Those noises don't sound good…" Kairi said as she motioned for him to hide it in some way, shape, or form.

"Hm?"

"Get rid of it or you'll get caught!"

"Huh? I don't understand! What's--"

Too late.

Almost instantly, four armed policemen barreled through the entrance, nightsticks at their sides. "FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!!"

"Oh look, Costa Rican prostitutes. HAHA!!"

**End Flashback**

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Kairi was smuggling drugs? It wasn't my fault…well, see ya!" With that, he bolted out the door.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Man…why does the shop have to be so far away? _Sora thought as he leaned on one of the windows and tried to catch his breath. _Well, here goes nothing…_ He took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open, but was very surprised to find that the room was pitch black. "Riku? You here?" He called. No response. "Um…Riku?"

"Hey Sora. It' about time you got here!"

"Oh, well…um…my clock got unplugged…and...um…" The brunette stammered. "Why is it so dark in here?" He quickly changed the subject before he could make himself look like even more of a retard. The younger boy walked over to the counter and placed his fingers on the switch next to it. "Just--"

"No! Keep it dark for a little while, alright? My dad's trying to save money."

Sora eyed the dark figure suspiciously. "Okay…but if it's dark then you won't be able to see the newest picture that your fan club is drooling over!"

"Let me guess…" Riku's shadowy hands instantly found their way to his cheeks, landing with a loud '_slap_'. "He's sooo gorgeous!!" He exclaimed in a high pitched, almost-girly voice as he pointed his feet towards each other awkwardly, forming a mock fan girl stance. He chuckled and walked over to a gargantuan leather chair that rested neatly behind the counter and sat down.

"Duh!" Sora exclaimed, a bright cheesy grin consuming his face.

"Typical, they say that about every picture. They just don't get it…," He sighed, running a hand through his thick silver locks. Riku had this certain air of superiority to him, but that was nothing new. If anything, Sora rather liked that about the older boy. The question was: why? He never could figure it out, but every time he thought about it he got this light, somewhat giddy feeling that he never could quite describe. He liked the way Riku was so strong. He _loved_ the sense of authority and the power that Riku seemed to have over everyone. He was _mesmerized_ by those deep aqua orbs and how they analyzed every detail, every aspect of all that came into their line of sight. He _enjoyed _the way Riku would take control of their sword fights, and how they so often turned into hands-on lessons--striking positions, escaping different pins to the ground, every pressure point on the human body… And the deep, heavy sigh that escaped his thick, perfect lips always sent chills down Sora's spine, but this time something was different…

And even though Sora noticed the slight difference, he paid it no heed.

"They don't say that about pictures of you as a kid, they don't! Of course, they'd get arrested if they did…" The brunette mused. "But have you noticed that they've been crowding you a bit more than usual? I wonder why…"

"They think that they can distract me, that's why."

"Really? From what?"

"Someone I love."

"Oh, really…Who?" Sora asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. The thought of it tore him apart, but he would never say that. He wanted what was best for his friend, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship, right? Right…

"………"

"Oh, come on. You can tell me." Honestly, he had no idea as to why he was pressing this matter further. If Riku really didn't want to tell him then…

"…You."

Sora nearly had a heart attack. "W-what?"

Riku sighed. "Sora…" He began, standing up. "I think…it's time I tell you the truth."

"Oh…okay…" Sora stuttered, his heart rate beginning to increase. He felt his face begin to heat up in an intense blush, which made him grateful for the lights to be off. The room suddenly getting extremely stuffy and the air seeming to go stale wasn't helping either because now, along with his flaming blush, he was also sweating like a pig. This situation couldn't get any better, right?

Wrong.

"You're probably disgusted, knowing that your best friend thinks about you like this…but Sora…" He cupped the younger boy's cheek in his palm, making Sora nearly melt. "I couldn't possibly go on living if you didn't at least know how I felt about you." At this point, the young brunette thought he would do one--or all--of the following actions:

1. Faint.

2. Bawl his eyes out.

3. Interrupt and start babbling like a complete idiot.

4. In reverse order--All of the above.

But nonetheless, he stood his ground and continued to listen. "I know this might sound strange," Riku continued. "But I loved you the instant I laid eyes on you. My stomach knotted up, my hands trembled, I began to sweat. And even now, I still get those feelings every time I see your beautiful cerulean eyes, your bright smile, your spiked chocolate locks…" His hands slowly began to slide up Sora's cheek, relishing the feel of his soft skin as they trailed further upward into his thick, lush cinnamon hair. The blue-eyed boy shuddered, trying desperately to maintain his sanity.

"Your beautiful porcelain skin…" The silver haired teen wrapped his free hand around Sora's waist and pulled him closer. "Your pouty lips…" Sora froze as he felt Riku's warm, soft lips brush against his ever so slightly. He panicked; he had no idea what to do, because our poor little protagonist had never been kissed before. So, naturally, he just stood there like an idiot until he felt that he could mimic Rikus actions--and boy, could he. He soon began to kiss back, but after a few moments the timidity faded and the brunette leaned more into the slowly deepening kiss. Sensing Sora's new-found comfort, Riku flicked his tongue against the brunettes bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger male was more than happy to comply.

Their tongues were soon swirling in an erotic dance, exploring every inch, every crevice of the other's mouth. The feeling of Sora's warm, velvety tongue drove Riku nearly insane as they continued to battle for dominance in the passionate display of affection. Eventually though, The older teens tongue overpowered the younger ones, and Riku took control. Sora moaned into Riku's mouth as he felt the older boy's tongue plunge deeper into his own, growing more desperate to acquire the sweet taste that was his lover. This feeling was new to Sora and he didn't deny that he enjoyed it; The fact that he was sharing his first kiss with Riku overjoyed him, and for once he was glad that his father had come to wake him up.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt his back meet with a hard, flat surface. Riku had pinned him to a wall, and he didn't have time to protest. His eyes widened as he felt the older teen softly pry his legs open, his fingers lightly stroking against the inside of his thighs. Sora moaned again as those fingers left their spot and Riku pressed his hips into Sora's, grinding their bodies together at a painfully slow pace. Sora's back arched dramatically and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his body on fire and begging for more of this incredible sensation; Riku groaned and picked up his speed, relishing the warmth of Sora's hardening manhood grinding against his own.

"Ah…R…Riku…," Their breath was short and ragged now as Sora desperately clung to Riku, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his lovers back as he bucked his hips. The heat and increasing pressure between their crotches was maddening; The brunette could feel himself pulsating and he threw his head back as white spots began to cloud his vision, but then everything stopped. What the hell? Sora looked on in confusion as Riku pulled away just long enough for him to look deeply into the young boy's eyes and then pulled him into another long, fervid kiss. Sora shivered as he felt Riku's hands lead a ghostly trail toward his jeans' buttons. He knew what the silverette wanted, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready. It was hard to do so, but Sora managed to gently push his lover away from him. "Wait…"

"Sora…" Riku's velvety smooth voice echoed in the brunettes ears. He tightened his embrace on the younger boy and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" He asked, bringing his other hand upward again to cup his lover's cheek.

"Yeah…" Sora replied softly, his breath slowing to a somewhat normal pace.

"Then trust me." He said. "I love you with all my heart, Sora. This might be our only chance, so let me prove it to you, even if it is just this once. Please…" He pleaded softly. He tilted Sora's head upward so that he could gaze into his eyes, and then pulled him into another passionate kiss. Soon the two parted for air, and the younger boy opened his mouth to speak.

"I trust you."

It was amazing how three simple words could change the entire course of one's day. Of course, Sora didn't expect anything even remotely similar to this to happen--ever--but he wasn't complaining. He had always wanted to show Riku how much he loved him and he began to see this as the perfect opportunity. He wrapped his arms around the silver-haired teen's waist and nodded, signaling that he was ready.

Riku smiled in understanding and slowly slid his hands downward as he began to nip at Sora's neck, causing the younger boy to let a small moan escape his lips and tighten his grip on the elder male's waist. This spurred the aqua eyed boy on; They longer for-- no, _needed_ -- closer contact, but Riku knew that if he made things happen too quickly he might scare his beautiful little angel away.

He couldn't help but act hastily though. He was aching for the young brunette; He needed to hear his name on the boy's lips and to feel Sora cling to him in undeniable need and desire. He wanted Sora to beg and scream for more, he wanted to make Sora his, he wanted to _possess_ him. His mind raced with these thoughts as he fondled with the button on Sora's jeans, clumsily letting it slip through his fingers the first few times due to his rush.

"Um…Riku?" Sora broke the kiss and asked, panting.

Damn, and just as the button came undone too.

"Yeah?" Riku inquired, tracing Sora's jaw line with his tongue.

"Well, I was just thinking…wouldn't this be better if we were maybe in a bedroom or something? I mean, this is your dad's shop and all…," The blue-eyed boy pointed out sheepishly. The older teen pondered for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right." He said after a seemingly endless pause. "Here, hold on tight. I'll open a portal."

"But I though you said you wouldn't use darkness anymore."

"This is important, is it not?" Riku cooed, gently brushing his lips against Sora's cheek. The young boy responded by burying his face in the his chest and nodding. "I thought so." He closed his eyes and the two faded into darkness.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sora was amazed at the sight that now surrounded him. Riku had taken him to a humongous suite lavishly decorated with fine furniture and beautiful, priceless works of art. A gigantic, glowing fireplace stood tall in the middle of the room, silhouetting the two lovers and throwing their shadows far behind them onto the wall. The fire emitted a pleasant warmth, and atop the strong, polished oak mantle above it were many tiny porcelain figurines, each glowing with it's own air of happiness. The balcony overlooked a glassy, glittering lake as the white see-through curtains blew gently in the cool breeze.

The young brunette's eyes widened as he spied a leviathan bed directly behind them, decorated in the finest silks and richest velvets, seeming to irradiate as the moon stretched it's heavenly white beams onto it's large, rounded canopy. It was just like one of those mushy chick flicks that he so often watched(although he strongly denied it when Riku confronted him about the matter). He would always sulk in his head because the chicks in the movies found love in the most romantic ways possible, while he sat in the corner longing for that one special person--Riku--to notice him.

But not tonight.

No, tonight he had everything he wanted. He was in heaven as he found his lips captured once again by Riku's own petal soft ones. Sora became dizzy with how quickly the passion faded into lust , their tongues once again battling each other for dominance. Sora threw his arms around the silverette and then, in one quick motion, Riku gently swept Sora off his feet and carefully placed him on the luxurious bed.

"Sora…" He began, observing the blue-eyed boy sprawled beneath him. His face glowed incandescently; The moonlight made his skin a beautiful pale-white color while his cheeks remained slightly rosy. His breaths were shallow now and his hair was just as wild, but it made him look all the more adorable. His soft, pink lips formed the cutest, child-like pout and his eyes glittered like sapphires in the bright light of the moon. "You're so beautiful." He finished, causing the blush on Sora's face to deepen. He then knelt down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before removing his jeans completely.

This was the moment--well, one of them anyway--that Riku had been waiting for. He leaned back to see Sora completely and god, was it satisfying. He could feel himself start to throb at the sight of Sora's _very_ impressive manhood, which he was surprised to see just barely out sized his own. He smirked inwardly as he watched the brunette squirm uncomfortably under his heated gaze. Riku decided that he couldn't wait any longer and, spreading Sora's legs, slowly leaned toward his destination.

A shiver of pleasure shot through Sora's body as he felt Riku's hot breath tickle the sensitive flesh of his groin. He was about ready to burst with anxiety when he looked down to see the incredibly sexy silver-haired teen licking his lips.

And whatever sanity Sora had left was gone.

"God, hurry Riku…" He pleaded, his voice a shaky whisper.

"Mmm…patience, my angel…" Riku hummed. He leaned forward and kissed the head, causing Sora to nearly shout his name. This spurred the older teen on and he began to play with the slit, running the tip of his tongue along the small opening and tracing a circle around the edges. Sora all but screamed this time and his back arched as he begged for more which, of course, the aqua-eyed boy was content to give.

" 'Ku…ugh, lick it…," Sora inhaled sharply as he felt Riku begin to slowly slide his tongue up and down his shaft, his thick, warm saliva coating the brunette's aching member.

"Mmm…Riku, that feels s-so good…," He moaned as he tangled his fingers in the older teen's hair, urging him on. The aqua eyed boy smirked. If Sora liked this, then he was going to love what was coming next…The younger boy gasped as he was engulfed completely by a rapturously warm sensation and moaned again in ecstasy. "Ah, Riku!" He threw his head back. "Please…" His lover was more than happy to oblige. He pinned Sora's hips to the bed to keep him from bucking and closed his lips around his boyfriend's painfully pulsating arousal, smirking inwardly at Sora's small gasp. The brunette quickly got used to all of this and it wasn't long before he was begging Riku for more.

"Oh, Riku…faster…"The older male complied with his request and began bobbing his head up and down at a much quicker pace, lightly grazing his teeth against the soft, sensitive flesh. Riku moaned as he loosened his grip on Sora's hips and allowed Sora to thrust himself deeper into his mouth, reveling in the screams of ecstasy that escaped from his lovers lips. Sora shuddered as pleasure shot through his body like a lightning bolt and his stomach began to knot up; His blood boiled and white spots flashed before his eyes as his hands flew to the sides and caught the silken sheets in a death grip. The feeling of Riku's wet, hot mouth pulling and sucking him was driving him closer to the edge and he tried his best to hold it in as long as he could, but Riku would have none of that--he was in too much of a hurry to taste Sora to let him keep it in. The silverette tightened his grip on Sora's hips again and pulled him even farther into his mouth, sucking with more force and desperation.

"Riku, I…" He gasped again as he felt a rough hand firmly coil around his massive length and pump in time to his wild thrusts. Riku moaned again and dug his nails into the soft creamy flesh of the brunette's hips. Sora was driving him insane with that pleading, pleasured scream that grew ever louder with each passing second and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. His jeans were so tight and uncomfortable now that it had become painful as he became even more excited, the delicious taste of Sora's pre-cum driving him even closer to insanity. He wrapped his other hand around the first and squeezed with all his might.

"FUCK, RIKU!!!" Sora convulsed, his nails ripping through the sheets completely, and let out a final scream as he came, his essence spilling into Riku's palms and various other places on the bed.

"Aw, you didn't even last ten minutes," He teased, licking up a bit of the warm, transparent liquid. He offered his fingers to his lover's mouth, which the brunette gladly accepted as he hungrily tasted himself. "God, you taste so good…," Riku purred as he ran his tongue along Sora's jaw line.

"Forget that," Sora panted, his cheeks tinted a brilliant scarlet. "I need you now…"

"Well, someone's in a hurry." The older boy leaned in close to the younger one's ear. "I like that," He whispered seductively. Riku's hot breath tickled Sora's ear as he bit it, causing him to shiver in delight. It was quite the surprise that they shared the same feelings, but now they were nearly naked in some strange room…Wow, he never expected things to get this far so quickly. But still, something didn't quite feel right…

The brunette moaned again as Riku began to nip and suck at his neck, his tongue skillfully dipping between his shoulder blades. Something didn't feel right, huh? If there was something wrong, it wasn't like he cared. He was having the time of his life AND he was with Riku. Things didn't get any better, right? He lifted his arms as the aqua-eyed boy pulled Sora's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He shivered again when the cold air made contact with his skin. Of course, that shiver was nothing compared to the sensation caused by Riku rolling his nipples between his teeth.

"Ah, Riku…," The younger boy moaned as he tangled his fingers in the older teen's silky silver hair. Riku sat up just long enough for him to remove his shirt--with Sora's help of course--and then continued the same ministrations to the opposite side, not stopping until the tiny pink bud was completely hardened. The brunette couldn't control himself at this point and he bucked, causing their groins to slam into each other sharply.

"SORA!" Riku threw his head back and screamed. The pressure was more than Riku could stand. "What do you want, Sora?" He asked, panting heavily. The blue eyed boy shuddered.

"I…I want you…" He barely managed to whisper. The silver-haired teen smirked and pressed himself closer to the younger one, their chests heaving in synch with each other.

"Where?" He whispered as he began to grind his hips into Sora's. The brunette groaned and bucked again, the friction and heat becoming far too much to bear.

"Oooh…Riku…I want you inside me!" Sora moaned loudly. In an instant, he heard the rustling of some sheets and clothing hit the floor.

"Sora…" The weight on the bed shifted some more, only to stop as Riku loomed over the younger boy. A bright blush crept up on the blue-eyed boy's face when he saw his lover. Riku's face was covered with sweat, his long, silver locks sticking to his cheeks as he held himself steady over his little lover. His body was completely bare now, his chest glistening with a fine sheen of sweat that rolled down his rippling muscles. He looked at Sora, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Are you ready?" Sora barely had time to nod when Riku slammed his hips into Sora's in a rage of lust.

"RIKU!" The brunette screamed in ecstasy, his back arching dramatically. "Ah... Just fuck me now Riku. No more games…" He whispered shakily.

"Ugh…Gladly. There is a slight problem, however…" Riku hoisted himself to where he stood on his knees and stared down in discontent at the thin piece of black silk that was failing miserably in it's attempt to hide Sora's full arousal.

"Then fix it." The younger boy purred, a devious look in his eye.

"You read my mind…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sora awoke in a daze. The room was still dark; the only sounds that could be heard were Riku's shallow breaths.

_Riku… _He smiled as he recalled the day's previous events. He looked at the clock. Nine p.m., great. Riku's dad was going to be pissed when he found out the shop had never opened. Of course, that was the least of the young boy's worries at the moment. "Riku?" He whispered softly.

"Hmm?" The older boy stirred. Sora didn't really know how to tell him this, but it had been bothering him the entire time. He decided that it was best just to say it.

"Did you…did you just use me?" His voice cracked as his eyes began to well up with tears.

"What?" Riku asked. He then sat up and embraced the crying boy, but Sora only continued.

"Was I just some kind of whore to you? Oh, of course I was, what else could I have been? I mean, I'm not that good looking, or smart, or anything like that…," He spoke between gasps. "I don't have friends and I'm quiet…There isn't even a chance that you might actually like me that way!" Sora pulled away and buried his face in his hands. "But…but…I can't help it. I've loved you for so long but you always were surrounded by your other friends and never looked my way when you were with them and you're also a guy which made me think--"

At this point, the young boy was just rambling on and on, but either way, Riku had gotten tired of Sora putting himself down like that. He softly pressed his index finger to the brunette's lips and shushed him. "I could never do that to you, please don't cry…" He said as he leaned over to stroke the brunette's soft, rosy cheeks. "I love you with all my heart, that's something I've always wanted to say. Don't ever think anything like that…" He whispered, scooting closer and gathering Sora in his arms again. "Please stop crying…."

"I love you too, Riku…" Sora sniffled and buried his head in the older males' chest. They just sat there, Sora in Riku's arms, and time seemed to stop. All they had was each other, and that's all they needed. A peaceful silence washed over the two--until Sora finally decided that he wanted to see his lovers' face, that is.

"We need some light in here…" He mumbled.

"No we don't…"

"Well, I want to see you." The brunette stood up and stalked over to the light switch.

"No, wait Sora!" The lights were flicked on, and Sora turned around. Two words:

Holy heart failure, Batman.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both at a loss for words. The young boy turned beet red as he bit his lip in both embarrassment and dismay as he realized who it was that sat before him. How on earth could Sora have allowed someone like _HIM_ to do that?! He wasn't even supposed to be here at all! He wasn't supposed to be able to feel the way he had spoken of to Sora! What he was supposed to be was……well, _dead. _There was just no way in hell that this could be happening, yet there he sat, plain as day, a mortified expression on his face.

Right now, the only person that Sora wished to be dead was himself.

After about 10 seconds, the young blue-eyed boy snapped back to reality. He gulped hard as he lifted his index finger at the older male and shouted:

"XEMNAS?!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**TheEnd?**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Me: --sniffle--I'm back…

Sora: That was horrible!!

Xemnas: Or so you say.

Sora: This was like, the fan fiction pairing from hell! How could you make him love me like that?!

Me: With my imagination, anything is possible. --smirks--

Sora: T.T That's horrible…

Xemnas: But Sora, I had no idea you were a masochist…

Sora: ……

Xemnas: So you DID like it.

Sora: …………

Me: Oh my, we seem to have figured you out Sora.

Sora: --sweat drop-- Um…well, that's all folks! Be sure to drop a review or else. Sayonara! --sprints off--

Xemnas: Must we do this again?

Me: I'll go get the needle ….but before I make Sora go beddy bye, I want to say a few things. I cut the bedroom scene short because I thought that I'd leave the rest to your imaginations seeing as how I don't know what your ideal sex scene would be. However, upon recently learning from a few friends who have read this, some people have trouble using theirs so later on--if I feel up to it, that is--I think I'll add the rest and I'm open to any ideas that you may have. Alright? And here's this too:

**(1)--**Daisuke**-- **I gave Sora a little brother. I just though of a name at random, so if you want to think that it is the Daisuke from DNAngel, then be my guest. Either way, it doesn't matter.


End file.
